Utropia, Dream World of Insanity!
Summary Utropia, Dream World of Insanity! Revolves around the life Isaiah Heisei, a high school student who, after being knocked into a coma, was trapped in another person's dream. In this dream exist a vast universe called Utropia. It is filled with earth-like planets, other humans, monsters, and much more. As the name of this franchise infers, the world is often regarded as insane. It appears that Isaiah was not the only person dragged into the dream as he later finds many people who recall coming from Earth. One of which being Sausha Violin, who would later accopany him on his adventures throughout Utropia. Power of the verse Utropia, Dream World of Insanity! is an very powerful verse, with many of the top tier characters such as Isaiah being able to destroy the surfaces of planets. The verse is also very haxxed with many characters posessing the ability to warp time and space, along with changing reality, infinite luck, life steal abilities, regeneration, illusion creation, life and death manipulation, powerful magic abilities, abstract existence, non-corporeal, and much more. Even the low tiers such as George Jackson have been stated to be able to blow apart mountains and create canyons. And even then there are many powerful races, such as the Gios and Darkrus who dwarf these characters, being able to create noticeable holes in planets and continental earthquakes with their clashes. At the top of all of this sits the race of the angels, devils, and sub-deities who are able to create and move stars, along with shaping the universe at will. And in terms of speed this verse is insanely fast, with many attacks shown to be massively faster than light. As well as many characters such as the Gios and Darkrus being able to predict and dodge these attacks. Intelligence is arguabaly one of the most impressive achievements in this verse as well, with most characters being gifted due to being extremely skilled with there powers. Even the stupidest of the races, UTitans, are above average in intellect being very skilled craftmens and builders. Isaiah is one of the smartest in this setting being a extraordinary genius capable of preforming insanely complex tricks with his powers, along with accelerating in developement, analyzation, and prediction. Other characters like Stella are also extremely skilled and can create devices many thousands of years above current humanity. Some races such as the Gios have a large part of their power dependant on their intellect. Supporters and Opponents Supporters: Opponents: Neutral: Races Gios (Powerful beings posessing extroadinary genius and magic ablities) Darkrus (The masters of time, extremely smart and cunning beings) Humans (The race which is considered to have the most potential, being able to wield all kinds of magic within the universe, becomming better and better at it) Takamakis (The masters of elements, including light and darkness) UTitans (This is what would be considered human in Utropia, they are ordinary beings posessing little to no magical or supernatural abilities) Many other races roam the world aswell. Characters Team Cognition IsaiahHeisei.jpg|Isaiah Herisei|link=Isaiah Heisei SaushaViolin.jpg|Sausha Violin|link=Sausha Violin AthenaHarpee.jpg|Athena Harpee|link=Athena Harpee IrinaTakume.jpg|Irina Takume|link=Irina Takume KenosUrina.jpg|Kenos Urina|link=Kenos Urina Zaphkiel.jpg|Zaphkiel|link=Zaphkiel UTitans Dynasty Dynasty Tyranny Tyranny Pastel Pastel Gios Gio Gio Ms.Shezaki Neptunia Sheperd Darkrus Tutu Tutu Evong Takamaki Mr.Shezaki YGaron Hue Dextor